


Presents

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, F/M, Fluff, how many references can i fit into one tiny fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor brings Rose a present, just because. There's lots of teasing and fluff and all-around sweetness.





	Presents

“I got you a present.”

Rose looks up from her breakfast to grin at him. “Yeah? What’s the occasion?”

He winks. “Pretty much you are.” He motions her to clear away her dishes and after the table is cleared places a package wrapped in brown paper in front of her. It’s not wide or deep but is very long, about five feet. Maybe longer.

She looks pointedly at the package, then looks  at him and giggles. “You been watching  _ The Sound of Music _ again?”

“Oi! Who  _ doesn’t _ like brown paper packages tied up with strings? And Julie Andrews is a treasure, thank you very much.”

She turns in her chair and takes both his hands in hers. “Now don’t get all grumpy, Doctor. I’m just teasing. I love my present. It’s perfect.”

“You haven’t opened it yet.” It’s nearly a pout, and she can’t help but laugh.

“Doesn’t matter. I know it’s perfect.” She rises onto her toes and kisses the tip of his nose.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he says, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Open your present then.”

Rose bounces a little as she reaches for the long, slim box. She unties the string carefully but tears at the paper. The Doctor chuckles at her impatience.

When she gets finally gets through the paper and pulls the lid off the box she gasps, genuinely surprised by what she sees. “Doctor,” she breathes. “It’s beautiful!” She gently runs a finger along the smooth wood of the recurve bow, then touches the fletching on three of the dozen or so arrows. Delight and confusion war on her face; finally she says, “Doctor, we aren’t going hunting, are we?”

“Only for bullseyes,” the Doctor says, teasing. “I’ve seen how you are when you watch  _ Brave _ , and I know how many times you’ve watched it. I’ve even heard you singin’ in the shower about how you’re gonna touch the sky.” 

“Doctor!”

“Well, it’s not like you’re quiet about it,” he drawls. She covers her face with her hands.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Rose and murmurs into her hair, suddenly a bit uncertain, “So do you like it?”

She pulls away just enough to turn her face up to his. “I told you I knew it was perfect. I was right.”

He kisses her softly, then adds, “As usual.”

Suddenly Rose lets out a whoop of glee and starts bouncing and twirling around the Doctor. “I’ll be like Robin Hood! Like Katniss! No!” She stops in front of him, grabbing his hands again. “I’ll be like  _ Legolas _ !”

He gives her a very serious look and says, “Right you are, my elven princess. But maybe you should get out of your jimjams first.”

“Yes!” She kisses him again, then dashes out of the room, shouting over her shoulder, “be right back!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 14 - bows
> 
> (yes. I know it wasn't supposed to be _that_ kind of bow. But I was feeling silly.)
> 
> Seriously, though, how many references can I fit into one tiny drabble? Ten points if you can name the obscure(ish) one! ;)


End file.
